1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antenna, more particularly to an antenna that is operable in a worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX) frequency range.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional three-dimensional chip antenna, which is applicable to a flash drive and a card reader, is well known in the art.
Although the three-dimensional chip antenna has a small physical size, it is inefficient and is expensive to manufacture.